The Thrill of the Hunt
The Thrill of the Hunt 'is the thirty-second episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars and the twelfth episode in the second season. 'Plot Khyber is seen in his ship, making preparations for his daily hunts. He opens his holographic computer, which pulls up a map of the nearest quarry to sell for high prices. He looks at the list of planets, which include Vulpin, Aranhaschimmia, and finally Xenon. He pulls up the list of rare beasts found in close proximity, and Xenon is within his range. He talks to Panuncian, telling him to come to his chair. Khyber makes a whistle from his gills, and makes Panuncian transform into Omnivoracious. He then climbs on top of Omnivoracious, telling him that they have a bounty to capture. The two then fly to the planet from the opening of his ship. Ben and Rook are playing a game of solitaire in Vilgax's ship, which Rook seems to be winning. Ben makes a smart plan and distracts Rook with a lazer pointer, which reveals Rook's cat-like instinct. Ben laughs while Rook looks at him angrily, telling him that that is not how the game goes. Vilgax calls the two up to his main room, which says that a being is coming to Xenon for a game hunt. Rook gets up from the floor and says that whoever is coming to a dangerous planet like that must be really desperate for money. Ben even remembers Xenon, which is where he first defeated Vilgax. Vilgax gives him an angry look and turns back to his computer, finding out who the being is. He zooms up, and is shocked to see Khyber, who he knows as the greatest huntsman in the galaxy. The three land in the ground of the planet, and Vilgax gives Ben and Rook gas masks, as the atmosphere of Xenon is unbearable within their winters. The three dodge the poisonous clouds and Ben realizes that he has one of Ben 10,000's aliens, who can withstand the area. With a swift action, Ben transforms into Spitter, and he feels like he can breathe on the planet now. He takes a deep breath, and tells Rook and Vilgax to follow. Vilgax's pocket navigator says that Khyber is in reach, and Ben and Rook head into a nearby cave, telling Vilgax to keep away and look out for Khyber. He obliges and calls his ship, wanting to look for any dangers. Meanwhile, Khyber and Panuncian have found some nearby Florauna in the area. Before they can make their way to the wild Florauna area, the species makes an unexpected attack. Khyber whistles and transforms Panuncian once again, this time into Slamworm. Slamworm goes underneath the ground and attacks the Florauna, while Khyber removes their DNA from their bodies using a small needle. Vilgax is fighting a powerful set of nearby mutated Vulpimancers, who have spotted Vilgax in their territory. He sees a swarm of them coming his way, and reveals one of his new abilities. He pumps up his blood with a new serum, which improves his strength. The Vulpimancers try to attack Vilgax, but he becomes stronger with each bite that they perform. Vilgax attacks the Vulpimancers, and slams two of them to the ground. Ben as Kickin Hawk comes to help, and kicks the Vulpimancers out of his range. Rook traps the Vulpimancers using a netcaster, and just as he is about to run back to the team, Khyber sends a smoke bomb towards Rook, breaking his gas mask. Ben turns back to normal and tries to carry Rook to Vilgax's ship, but sees that he has uncatalogued DNA in range. Ben teleports Rook using a remote, which leads to Vilgax's servants caring for Rook and healing his injuries. Ben sees a set of wildebeest-like aliens heading his way, which seem to be turning into different animals. Ben scans one of them and immediately transforms into a new alien. Once Ben realizes that this form can change animal forms, he transforms into a vulture. Shocked, Ben flies to the area where Vilgax and Khyber are seen fighting. Khyber, tired and irritated with Vilgax's futile attempts to defeat him, grabs the Nemetrix from Panuncian, changing shape into Mucilator. Ben, still in his new alien form, dubs the form Manbeast. Manbeast fights Mucilator, questioning why Khyber can use the Nemetrix. Khyber explains that he has remodified the Nemetrix so sentient beings can use it without the dangers of the savage personalities. Mucilator then sends his larva sacks towards Manbeast, but he transforms into a snake and dodges the larva. He then transforms into a gorilla, punching Khyber and Panuncian. After the two are down, Manbeast assumes his rhino form, which rams them to a wall. The two pass out and Khyber and Ben turn back to normal. Rook comes back with a repaired mask, asking what happened. Ben shows Rook that he has assumed a new alien form, which is quite awesome. Vilgax comes to the Omnimatrix IV and says that Ben is lucky, as he has gained the Anefelian DNA sample, which can change into any animal he wishes. Ben transforms into Manbeast again, flying Vilgax and Rook back home, while Vilgax's ship goes on auto-pilot. Khyber and Panuncian are seen on the cold ground, and the Florauna come back, demanding a rematch, much to Khyber and Panuncian's dismay. 'Major Events' *Manbeast makes his debut. *Vilgax and Khyber meet and battle for the first time. *Spitter makes his The Omniwars ''debut. *Omnivoracious, Slamworm, and Mucilator make their ''The Omniwars ''debuts. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Vilgax 'Villains' *Khyber *Panuncian 'Aliens Used' '''By Ben;' *Spitter (first re-appearance) *Kickin Hawk *Manbeast (first appearance; x2) By Panuncian; *Omnivoracious (first re-appearance) *Slamworm (first re-appearance) By Khyber; *Mucilator (first re-appearance) 'Trivia' *This will be the second episode in which Ben only uses animal-based aliens. * * Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 2